memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Tapestry/Chapter 1
(White area) Typhuss is shocked by this still and looks at his sister. No, I'm not dead, I'm not says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She puts her hand on his shoulder. Little bro you died on board the Enterprise under the care of Doctor Crusher at 0200 hours, and I'm your guardian Angel you remember when Daniel died due to serve radiation poisoning when SG-1 visited Jonas's homeworld Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Of course I do wait how do you know about that and SG-1 says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him then Morgan La Fay appears next to her. I told her about Doctor Jackson's time with the Ancients Morgan says as she looks at Typhuss. Prue looks at him. She came to visit because they banished her for interfering with our war with the Borg in 2381 Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. She had no right interfering with our war with the Borg in 2381 , it wasn't her fight that's way she was banished says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Now little bro I want to take you on a personal journey to Voyager if that's all right with you I've been visiting an alternate timeline seeing how I'm dead it can get a bit boring not doing anything Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. (USS Voyager, deck 1, main bridge, red alert) The transwarp hub is too heavily guarded Captain more Borg vessels heading our way Ensign Kim says as he looks at the ops console. Damn it Tom reserve course take us out of here we'll find another way to get home Captain Janeway says as she looks at the crew. We were so close Commander Chakotay says as he looks at Captain Janeway. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss has a device over his head to protect his higher brain functions while Beverly comes up with a medical care to treat Typhuss fully. When Kira walks in and runs to the surgical bay and just rubs Typhuss's face and kisses his cheek. What happened to him? Kira says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. Beverly looks at her. He was chasing a rapist when he was hit by a shuttle and he lapsed into a coma when he got here, I had to make it longer to protect his higher brain functions until I repair the damage Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Kira. (Deck 8, Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss walked into his quarters and looks at the wedding picture of him and Sam, when Prue appeared. Hey are you all right? Prue asked as she looked at her brother. I'm fine, I just haven't looked at this picture in a long time says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She smiles at her brother. I've missed you Typhuss and the family how are they doing? Prue asked as she walked with Typhuss. They are fine, Kira had another baby a year ago, its a girl we named her Kira Meru after her mother, I can't be dead maybe none of this is real, Kira and the kids need me says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Your not dead yet but you're on death's doorstep do you remember what happened to Admiral Janeway during Voyager's journey through Borg space during the Borg's war with 8472? Prue asked as she looks at Typhuss. Her neural pathways were disrupted, but there's no way you could know that says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Like I said being dead can get very boring so I went back in time to that day and saw what happened to her I was disguised as a Borg drone Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. I never wanted you to see or know what happened in the Delta Quadrant aboard Voyager and you don't need to know says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at Typhuss. Why the hell not Typhuss Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Why would you want to see people die or get hurt, the Delta Quadrant was hell a place where I could of died, a place where Voyager lost some of its crew and the hell we went through eveyday to stay alive and fight to get back to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Kazon, Vidiians, Species 8472, Borg, Hirogen, Malon, and the Devore Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. We had our share of bad guys that we ran into and it seemed we were always engaged in battle says Typhuss as he looks at Prue.